Please Forgive Me
by uknowyuuna13
Summary: Puck and Kurt have a fight. Puck needs to make things right. One-shot. Fluffy/Angst. Rated M for language. Purt


**Author's Note: I am writing a few fics at the moment but I really needed to write this one. I just got a whole bunch of new music on my iPod thanks to one of my friends and this song is one of them. The song is Just The Way You Are by Billy Joel. This fic is my baby, so please be kind to it. I admit it's angsty, but romantic.**

**Puck singing is in **_**italics**_

Please Forgive Me

His heart was still aching from their most recent argument. That's all they seemed to do lately. Argue, bicker, shout and storm about. Ignore each other. See who can hurt the other the most. And whose pride is stronger. Who will apologize first. But when it comes down to it, it's all about how strong their bond is. Puck knows this. Puck knows that when they fight over stupid things, or shout at one another because of nothing, that it's always a test. A test of strength and will . And how weak their hearts are.

This time it was a tie that did it.. Puck didn't want to wear the tie to the Glee Club dinner. Kurt needed him to, said he looked like a grungy hoodlum without it. Puck knew better that to take it seriously. His boy was a princess after all. But something inside of him snapped for some reason. Maybe because Kurt was too distracted with the importance of an inconsequential dinner with the Glee Club to notice that Puck had shaved that day and was wearing Kurt's favorite fragrance. Maybe it was because Puck just wanted some alone time with him boyfriend instead of going out. Whatever the reason, something just made Puck lose his cool for a moment.

He had torn off the tie and thrown it across the room, cursing all the while. Kurt had given him his patented "bitch face", his eyebrow quirked and his hand on his hip. Puck hated that look. It was usually only directed at those who Kurt felt were too insignificant to even spare an inkling of a though to, never for Puck. But there it was, displayed in front of him in Ralph Lauren, wearing Channel no. 9, and the face of the man Puck loved. And that's when things got decidedly ugly.

"Who says I even want to go to this stupid fucking dinner! Did you even ask what I want?" Puck shouted at Kurt, his fists clenching.

"I want to go, so we're going. And don't you dare raise your voice to me, Noah Puckerman! I'm not one of your little toys who can be pushed around and I'm not Santana!" Kurt snapped right back at him, his eyes narrowing in disgust as he spoke the Cheerio's name. Though the two of them were getting along, Kurt still had resentment towards Santana.

"Fuck you, Hummel. I'm not going to let anyone tell me what to do least of all you!" Puck had grabbed his brown leather bomber jacket and put it on before looking at Kurt and scoffing. "Remember something, Princess. I'm still a bad ass mother fucker who can get laid anytime I want. I don't need you."

With that, Puck left the house, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he had gotten into his truck, his heart began to hurt. He shook his head. Puck was a bad ass and bad asses, REAL bad asses, didn't give a shit.

But he did and for a week he let it eat him up. He went to glee rehearsals and sat as far away from Kurt as he could. He stayed away from him in the hallways, in classes and after school. But it was killing him to do it.

So, a week later, a half hour after the dinner had started, Puck arrived at the McKinley High auditorium, dressed immaculately, tie and all. Everyone was there, laughing and having a great time. But as soon as he walked up to the table, he saw the death glare Mercedes had trained on him and the light red color in Kurt's eyes, the only evidence that Kurt had been crying. With a deep sigh, Puck sat down at the table, solemn and thoughtful, his eyes trained on his plate. He wondered how long it Kurt had been crying for. He thought about how much Kurt had cried after their first fight and that was nothing compared to this spat. When he did dare a glance at his boy, Rachel's jabbering couldn't even distract him from the look on Kurt's face at that moment.

It was in that moment he made a decision. He would make sure Kurt never wore that look again. That desolate, heart wrenching look of someone who was slowly dying on the inside. Puck stood abruptly and cleared his throat.

"Hey! Can I have your attention please?" Once everyone's eyes were on him, everyone's but Kurt's that is, he began.

"As you all know, Kurt and I have been going out now for about four months and in that time we've been pretty damn awesome. Very five by five. And I'm glad that you guys have been pretty cool with it, cuz not every one has. But lately, my boy Kurt and I have been having some issues and I want to clear things up right now…"

Puck walked around the table and knelt down in front of Kurt, taking one of his slender hands in his. "I know I said some things that I regret and if I could take them back I would. You are amazing. When you walk into the room, my day gets so much better. Nothing could bring me down. And when you smile, when you laugh, those are the moments that I've come to need. I need them to get through a day." Puck traced a finger down Kurt's cheek, and smiled slightly when Kurt leaned in to his touch. "I'm so sorry for what was said, what was done."

Puck stood and walked to the stage and sat at the piano there. "This is for you."

_Don't go changing, to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore  
I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are_

Don't go trying some new fashion  
Don't change the color of your hair  
You always have my unspoken passion  
Although I might not seem to care

I don't want clever conversation  
I never want to work that hard  
I just want someone that I can talk to  
I want you just the way you are.

I need to know that you will always be  
The same old someone that I knew  
What will it take till you believe in me  
The way that I believe in you.

I said I love you and that's forever  
And this I promise from the heart  
I could not love you any better  
I love you just the way you are.

When the song was over, there were tears in Kurt's eyes. He stood, ran up to the stage and sat beside Puck on the piano bench. As soon as he got there he kissed Puck breathless, forgetting about anyone else in the auditorium.

"Thank you, Noah," Kurt smiled, leaning his forehead against Pucks.

"I mean it, you know." Puck said softly. "I love you."

Kurt smiled and kissed Puck again.

"I love you too."


End file.
